Increased data transmission rates and greater availability of network connectivity as well as improved capabilities of network-accessible devices have led more consumers to order products online in lieu of purchasing them at traditional brick-and-mortar establishments. For example, a variety of products such as a prescription drugs, groceries, and so forth are now increasingly being acquired through online channels. Discussed herein are technological solutions to mitigate tampering and theft of products when delivered, which may be especially helpful for products that are strictly regulated or have a higher chance of being misused.